More Then Looks
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl goes through a drastic change during the summer,unconciously going from dork to beauty, and on her first day back to school sees Paul, a guy who broke her 'sisters' heart, and the guy who is suddenly acting strange around her.
1. Chapter 1

Better Summary/AN~ Okay, so I love the idea for this story, but have no idea how to write it in a way where it makes since. So this is my attempt to write it. I hope you understand what's going on. Basically it's a girl who is a nobody, she becomes beautiful over the summer and actually becomes popular, and the one guy she doesn't like is trying to get her but she thinks he just wants to sleep with her and knows from his past that he tells girls anything he has to to get them in bed. Does that make since? I hope so. Message me if its not clear when you read it, though im pretty sure it is. Anyway, I just like the idea, so I don't expect this to be perfectly written or anything lol. I hope you like it though!

Chapter 1~ A LOT HAS CHANGED OVER THE SUMMER.

Its not that I was obsessed with being popular. To be honest, I didn't really care about it at all. I had my small group of friends, and I was content. I didn't need the attention that those other girls needed. And to tell the truth, I couldn't really control the changes I went through. They were bound to happen sometime. Like getting tanner, my braces coming off, getting contacts, dying my hair blond, losing weight, no more acme, my hair growing in curls to my elbows, getting new cloths, signing up for the volley ball team, and wearing makeup for the first time. yeah, I was ten times prettier, and also ten times more unrecognizable. When my best friend Joey got back from vacation, he didn't even know this girl was me. That's how different I look. Of course, that didn't change my shyness, clumsiness, tendency to hold grudges, or weird obsession with Harry Potter. Joey, my best friend for the last ten years of my sixteen year old life, changed as well. I mean, he was still Joey, just without an afro of curls, a tan, and muscles. He's always been my best friend. Now he was my 'hot' best friend. He was still a dork. And I still loved him. I was still me, I just didn't…look like me. This year was going to be different. I knew it. I could feel it. I was going to be normal. Talk to other girls my age, make friends, for once in my life, I was going to be social. I pushed the blond hair away from my crystal blue eyes as I attempted to pull on the soft yellow halter dress that flowed away from my body. I lost a lot of weight, which means new clothes, which means different clothes, which means I was wearing a low cut dress that stopped above my knee instead of a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I slipped on my silver ballet flats and hooked my silver locket around my neck, put on a thin layer of black eye liner, and turned to look at myself in the mirror. This person wasn't me, yet it was. I gradually changed during the summer, and I barely even realized it was happening until now. I was so incredibly different. But it was still me. I was still the same dorky, teenager with the Star Wars obsessed best friend that no one bothered to pay attention too. I was still Raylan, or Ray as Joey calls me.

A horn honked outside my house. Joey was here to pick me up for school. I stuck my phone in my school bag before running outside and jumping in the passenger side of the car.

"Hey. Excited?" I asked as we sped off towards the school.

"Hell yeah." He said, a goofy grin lighting his face. It didn't take long to get to the school parking lot, it wasn't like it was far away or anything. But of course, we were too lazy to walk.

"I'll see you after English." I promised as I headed towards the English room and Joey continued onto the math class.

English was boring for the first day. Except for the fact that people starred. Apparently everyone thought I was the new girl. Not that I minded much. It's not like anyone knew who I was before.

"Hi. I'm Bridget." The short girl next to me said, holding out her hand to me. _Yeah I know, I was in your math class last year and you never talked to me. I wanted to say, but instead I shook her hand and introduced myself._

"_Hi. I'm Ray." We listened as the teacher rambled on about the new year, and asked everyone about their summers. Bridget talked to me occasionally, I learned she had a little sister, and I told her about my older brother, and before I knew it the bell rang. _

_As soon as it rang I jumped out of my seat and all but ran out the door. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Bridget anymore, I was just really excited about my next class. History has always been a favorite of mine. _

_A small group of people were forming in the hall, a lot of the people starred at me as I walked past, but I was more concerned about getting a look at the fight that the two people in the middle of the crowd were having. _

_A tall, tan guy was leaning up against one of the pillars, looking smug. Paul Whitman. He had a certain…reputation with girls around here. He was quite the…hm, what's the word…whore? That's a good one. I didn't know a lot about this guy, just the simple facts. He did what ever it took to get a girl to sleep with him, then dumped her the next day and acted like it never happened. Yet girls still lusted after him. It was disgusting if you ask me. Joey's little sister was once a victim, it was my shoulder she cried on. Which is another reason why I cant stand the guy. _

_I felt bad for the girl standing in front of him though. She was small, like me, only a little taller and lankier. She looked like any other La Push girl and didn't look too slutty. She actually looked nice. _

"_Screw you!" She screamed at him defiantly. You go girl. Geez, I'm such a loser._

"_You already did. Last night. Twice." He replied. That earned him a slap. HA! Paul getting slapped was a sight I could get used to. He was such a jerk. His smirk was smug as she walked away, as if he didn't mind the slap. What a bastard. _

_I kept walking past, not wanting to be rude, but still starring at the whole scene. I mean, I tried to be discrete as I passed, but apparently I wasn't discrete enough. Paul eventually turned to see what everyone was starring at and locked eyes with me. He looked surprised at first, then shocked, then angry. I didn't understand it. He just kept starring at me, and I starred back. I wasn't going to look away. The old me would have screamed and cowered in fear under his glare, but the new, prettier me, glared right back._

"_Hey babe." Joey said as he walked up on my other side and threw an arm over my shoulder. I turned to him and smile, noticing Paul shake out of the corner of my eye. Okay, weird. "I thought you'd be in History by now, you usually run there like your life depends on it." Joey laughed lightly. _

_I elbowed him in the ribs while I giggled softly. More people were looking now. Maybe if I crawled under a rock…_

"_What class do you have next?" I asked him lightly as I glanced back to where Paul once stood. He was gone now. No where in sight. I'm telling you, that kid was a freaking weirdo. _

"_Gym. And listen, I saw that perv. Paul starring at you Ray. Just…stay away from him alright? You know how he is." Joey warned me, looking serious. Woah, Joey being protective? Where did this come from? Well, I guess he never had to protect me from boys before…but now that I'm…what did he call it…'hot' it was different. He had to make sure I didn't make the wrong choice. _

_Apparently a lot more then looks changed over the summer._


	2. Chapter 2

"MEGAN!" I screamed to the little auburned haired girl that was sitting at our usual lunch table. She was Joey's little sister, but I think she liked me better anyway. Don't tell him I said that.

"RAY!" She screamed, running up and hugging me. As if people weren't already starring. I smiled at her, taking my seat next to her, and with Joey across from us.

"Sup Squirt?" Joey asked Megan who just glared at him. I mean honestly, the girl was taller then me. She was anything BUT squirt.

"I'm going on a date tonight." She told me excitedly, turning to smile brightly in my direction. I screamed, maybe louder then I should have, but who the hell cares? People already had there heads craned to look over here….and down my shirt.

"Who?" I questioned excitedly, looking around at all the other fifteen year olds in the lunch room. I'm telling you, I've been in this school for three years, and I still barely know anyone.

"His name's Seth. He said he's going to come pick me up tonight for dinner at the little diner in town." She gushed excitedly. "You're gonna help me get ready, right?" She pleaded, making her black eyes go as big as possible.

"Like I would leave you with HIM to help you." I snorted, pointing my thumb at Joey. Her smile could have been in a toothpaste commercial.

"Wait, who is this guy? I want to meet him first, no way is he-" Joey started but Megan cut him off.

"He's right over there." She told him, pointing quickly at the kid that sat at Paul's usual table.

"OH HELL NO!" Joey screamed, his face turning red as he saw the guy she was supposed to go out with.

"But-" Me and Megan protested together.

"No freaking way! Have you seen that guy? He has 'sex' written all over his face." Joey accused. I couldn't help up roll my eyes at that one. That guy was SO not Paul.

"But Ray will come with me! He has friends! We can make it a double date!" Megan argued.

"NO! Megan, I love you, but there is no way I'm going on a date with one of them." I said pointedly, gesturing to the guys around the table that all looked extremely grumpy about something.

"Please!" She begged, and just then the bell rang.

This brings a whole new meaning to 'saved by the bell.' I let out a little evil laugh before jumping up and skipping off towards the science room, leaving Joey and Megan behind.

"Hey." A deep voice said from behind me as I waited with the other students outside the science room for the teacher to show up and unlock the door.

I turned around to see Paul standing there, then turned back around, knowing he wasn't talking to me.

"You're Ray right?" He asked, using my shoulder to turn my around. I cocked a brow at him. The guy hasn't talked to me in three years, and now he wanted to CHAT?

"Uh, yeah." I said, biting my lip awkwardly. He smirked at me. He actually freaking SMIRKED! I thought only the evil people in Harry Potter did that!

"We're gonna go out tonight. Kay?" he continued to smirk at me. I wanted to spit in his face.

"Er, no." I answered, giving him a weird look.

"You live on Walker Avenue right? Pick you up at six." He said before walking away, a smirk still on his face. I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, but I sure as HELL am not going on a date with HIM.

Oh God, what should I wear?


	3. Chapter 3

More Then Looks.

Chapter Three~

"What about….this one?" I lifted my head from the magazine laying in front of me, glancing at Megan as she strutted out from the bathroom. I repositioned myself from laying on my stomach, to sitting against the bedstand, one eyebrow quirked.

"I thought you said you were going to the diner in town?" I chuckled slightly, not sure if she was kidding or not.

The tight, purple dress clung to her body neatly, not looking slutty, but looking a little…..well, short.

"Eh, yeah, yeah." She waved her hand at me dismissively. "Well then? What's your suggestion?" She pipped, stripping the thin fabric from her body. Rolling my eyes, I climbed off her bed and walked to the closet.

She really liked the color purple, didn't she?

"How bout this?" I took out a pair of white jeans and a purple tank top.

"You really ARE no help." She sighed, taking the clothes anyway and walking into the bathroom. Most likely so I couldn't see her jump around while trying to put her skinny jeans on.

Oh skinny jeans.

"I heard you have a date with Paul!" She called through the door, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Erm, not really. But…he may, maybe show up at your door at some point tonight." I shouted back, making sure she wasn't looking as I browsed through her closet once more, for me this time.

"Well good! Cause I already got Seth to ask his friend Embry to double date with us tonight!" She shouted, finishing as she opened the bathroom door and came out with the outfit on, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Ha, good luck finding someone to go with you!" I snorted in her face, climbing back onto her bed.

"Fine. Stay here and wait for Paul to come pick you up." She gave me one of those, 'Ha, I'd like to see you get out of this one Ray. Don't you know I get everything I want by now?' looks.

" I hate you." I mumbled into her bed sheets.

"But you'll still come, right?" she did this weird half grin, half smirk thing.

I didn't answer, instead I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs into the livingroom where Joey was shouting at the T.V shouting about some guy making a goal with a tennis ball or some logic like that.

"Jooooeeeyyyyy." I sang, pulling Megan down onto the couch next to me.

"Oh, yeah, right, hey." He said absent mindedly, his eyes flicking quickly to me before attacting to the T.V.

"Wanna go wait outside?" Megan asked just as there was a knock on the door.

She grinned brightly at me, clinging to my wrist and dragging me to the door.

"Hey." She enthused, flinging open the door as we stumbled out.

"Hi." The Seth guy blushed deeply.

Ohh. Awkward starring moment, eh?

"This is Ray." Megan blurted quickly, as if she needed something, anything, to talk about. I was glad to be that distraction.

"This is Embry." He jutted his thumb over to the guy beside him, who instantly went pale.

"Seth…? Can I…talk to you?" He whispered, pulling the smiling guy back slightly and having a quick, quiet talk.

"Didn't tell….Paul's imprint….can't do this….Paul….Kill."

I strained my ears to hear more but failed miserably.

"Um, so, ready?" Megan chirpped shyly, stepping forward slightly.

"Yeah, course." Seth smiled brightly.

I was already starting to like this kid. He seemed almost as Bubbly as Megan.

Almost.

A motorcycle pulled up in the drive way, the same time Joey cam to stand behind me.

Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

More then looks chap 4~

For a moment, it seemed as though Joey didn't know who to glare at. Paul, Seth, or Embry. He settled on Paul in the end.

He really hated that guy. Not that I blamed him. I mean, first using Megan, then asking me out.

Even I hated the guy.

Megan backed up slowly, bumping into me. Iquickly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to my side. Why the hell did this guy have to show up here? Didn't he recognize the house? Didn't he recognize MEGAN?

He turned off the engine of his bike, hopping off and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked over to us.

I grabbed hold of Joey's wrist when he tried to push past me to Paul. He tured his glare at me, giving me a weird look before shaking his head and standing behind me again, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't like these guys, Ray." Joey whispered when Seth rushed to stand in front of Paul and hold him back as he pointed at Embry menacingly.

Oh God, I'd of just gone and hid under my bed if I knew it was gonna causd so much drama.

"Why not?" I quirked a brow, tuning slightly to face them.

He glanced at Megan, seeing as she stepped forward anxiously, starring at Seth and the shaking Paul.

"They keep following me around. Watching me. Like they're…waiting for something." He shook his head again, glaring over at the small group. When Seth started to shake, I turned back to them.

Were they really so mad that they had to SHAKE?

(Paul POV)

"Seth, get the HELL out of my way. Embry, go the HELL home." I snapped, trying to walk past them to Ray.

Were they really denying a guy his imprint? How would Seth feel if I took Megan away?

"Listen, the girl I love's over there too. I'm not letting you go start stuff." Seth growled, blocking me by his hand on my shaking chest.

"Seth, your sisters a bitch, your mom's never home, and your dad is DEAD, how the hell do YOU know what love is?" I snapped, Digging daggers into his eyes.

The hand on my chest started shaking, and I knew I'd hit a low point. Okay, so it was wrong to bring home problems into this, but I'd do anything to get past him and to Ray. Anything.

"If your gonna fight, get the hell in the woods." Embry ordered. Who the hell went and made him boss?

Embry stalked back over to the little group standing in from of the house. To Ray. That should be me.

"Seth just…let's go out, alright kid?" I quirked a brow. Might as well reason with him, right? Besides, it's not like he knew I fucked his imprint.

Can't wait for THAT 'talk.'


	5. Chapter 5

(RAY)

Seth and Paul came back to us then. Me glaring a little too sharply at the giant freak.

Paul, not Seth.

Megan blushed deeply as Seth put his arm protectively around her. You could tell she was still a little rigid from the whole, 'the guy who used me and ran just showed up and now it's kind of uncomfortable' thing.

"Taking her hand, I interlaced our fingers and smiled softly at her, feeling Joey follow after us as we headed towards Seth's car.

How did Seth and Megan's date turn into a group thing?

Talk about a sixth wheel.

"I can't believe that ass actually came." Joey mumbled in my ear, taking my other hand in his.

"Just ignore him." I offered, smiling slightly at Embry as I caught his eye.

He seemed nice, except for the whole freaking out when he saw me thing…

"How can I ignore him?" Joey snapped as we started driving.

I watched as Joey kept a steady glare to the back of Paul's head as he squashed in the car next to me.

"Just relax." I whispered, patting his hand lightly.

Huffing slightly, he turned to face forward. Then the awkward silence started.

Oh lord. Someone say something….

But what was there to say? I mean, honestly.

Coughing slightly, I spoke up first.

"So, uh, where we going again?"

"The diner." Paul jumped at the question quickly, meeting my eyes shortly as I lowered them to my lap.

"What are ya gonna get?" I asked, leaning forward the front seats slightly.

Embry turned towards me, smiling slightly before answering.

"I don't know. I don't have a menu."

"Well I'm getting fries." Megan announced loudly, grinning brightly at me.

"And I'll get a burger." I smiled back.

"And I'll get icecream." Joey continued.

"Then we'll split it." Me, Megan and Joey giggled together, like we always did.

God we were so boring weren't we? Getting the same things every time?

Well, I guess that's what you get for being in such a small group of friends.

Shrugging off the giggles, me and Megan broke off into a conversation about…well, nothing. Leaving Joey and Paul to glare at each other as Seth and Embry started talking about all the different kinds of food they planned on getting. Honestly, they sounded like they were gonna eat the place clean.

Pigs.

(DINER)

Pigs was right. These guys really wolfed it down.

Me and Megan sat quietly in the booth, eyes wide as we looked over the giant pile of food on the table. Even Joey was eating ten times more then he usually did.

Oh lord, these guys were down right WOLVES.

Stuffing their faces, ripping up the things they didn't want and not leaving any survivors.

"Chicken?"

Seth shoved the half eaten chicken leg in Megan's face, watching as she blushed and looked away quickly.

"We're good." I assured, smiling like an idiot.

He shrugged in a 'suit yourself' sort of way before turning back to the group.

What was I getting myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ GUYYYSSS! I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I WASN'T ALLOWED ON TECHNOLOGY FOR SO LONG! BUT GUESS WHAT! I CANT WAIT TO UPDATE EVERYTHING! BUT BUT BUT! OF COURSE I WROTE A NEW STORY WHLE I WAS CUT OFF! SO I WWROTE IT IN A NOTE BOOK AND THE THING IS I NEED NEW CHARRACTERS FOR IT!

SO PLEASE! If you want to be a new character, jus send me a bio, or something around that area XD

Something like…

Name, Age, Who you're love interest is,looks, personality, AND ALL THE OTHER GREAT STUFF YOU CAN THINK OF!

ID LOVE IT GUYSS!

THANKS AGAIN! AND ILL BE UPDATING SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

More than looks~

{Ray}

We didn't leave the diner for another two hours. Apparently when these guys were hungry, they were really, really hungry. And I'm talking Ron Weasley from Harry Potter hungry.

We left the diner in a rush after that, avoiding the tragic mess we left for the little waitress. Seth drove back to Megan's house more slowly then was needed, but no one really seemed to mind. Not even Joey or Paul. They just sat on either side of me, staring out their windows and ignoring everything around them.

"Wanna come inside?" I could have slapped Megan when the suggestion stuttered from her mouth. Was she freakin serious? These guys wouldn't even fit through the front door.

Seth jumped at the idea, so guess what we were all doing?

I climbed out behind Joey, running up to his room as soon as we all stepped in the door. Half wanting to change out of this stupid yellow dress, and half wanting to just hide away from the soon to be disastrous scene.

I threw on a pair of Joey's grey sweats and one of his old wife beaters before barreling back down the steps and plopping myself down next to Embry. I smiled lightly at him as he went on to tell me about his friends Jake and Quil, and how they were currently working on this old car.

"Oh, you'll have to show me it one day, maybe I could take a look at it." I grinned, the idea of a new hobby jumping into my mind.

"Really? You would want to, I mean, you like cars and stuff and- yeah?" Embry tripped over his words, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah, I mean, even if it's just to watch, or to help out, I'd love to see it. What year is it?" I questioned, getting more into the conversation.

"It's a-"

"Tired, babe?" I looked up at Joey as he sat on the arm of the couch next to me. His fingers immediately twined with mine out of habit.

I blushed remembering what Megan once said about us, "Just fucking already to et all the sexual tension out of the way." But it wasn't like that with us. I thought of him as more of a bestest friend in the world. As in a brother. But not even that. A sister.

Is it odd that I found my masculine best friend like my sister?

Eh, whatever.

"A lil. Hey, guess what? Embry and his friends have this car, right? And he said-"

"Paul." Seth called in warning as Paul came over to us, shaking viciously and grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt.

Holy mother, what the hell just happened here?

"Put him down you big butt munch!" I demanded as Paul held him up a little higher than he should be.

He turned on me then, shaking uncontrollably and glaring into my eyes hopelessly. Like he needed saving. From himself.

Pity wasn't a game I played.

"Now." I growled weakly, tears springing to my eyes. I was such a freakin baby.

"You should go." Megan's voice came strong. She looked to Seth coldly and we watched as he yanked Paul straight out the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Embry whispered on his way past me, pulling a tissue from his pocket and handing it to me swiftly.

I nodded weakly, frowning over to Joey who stood with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths and controlling his breathing.

"This is all my fault." Megan shook her head. I honestly think we were making this whole thing into something bigger then it was.

But when a guy who uses a family member of yours, starts trying to strangle another, you get a little over emotional.

"Yeah." I shrugged at her, a smile on my lips, "But hey, Seth was cute."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N~

GUYS! I GOT A FACEBOOK! THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW BORED AND DORKY I AM!

SO SO SO IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK, YOU SHOULD REQUEST 'GASP Ludwig' BECAUSE I WILL ACCEPT YOU! XD AND THEN YOU CAN KNDLY TELL ME HOW TO UPLOAD PICTURES =D

AND~ I PLAN ON POSTING ON THERE EVERYTIME I UPDATE OR HAVE STORY IDEAS OR OR OR…JUST ANYTHING CAUSE IM A DORKY BORED PERSON WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET OUT MORE!...wait, what?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school was beyond awkward.

I stuck by Joey's side for most of the day, making sure to avoid all signs of Paul, and even Seth. Embry on the other hand I found myself getting saddled to. He was in my science class, and since I really didn't know anyone else, we became partners. We had a mutual understanding of 'hey, if I catch on fire, grab some water, okay?'

Either way, I wasn't really bothered by the giant freak. Not as much as I would have thought at least. Which was saying something. "Hey, so I think we're all getting together and working on the car a bit tonight…ya know, if you wanna stop by." The thought of sitting in a garage with Embry and his friends for a couple hours, and taking my mind completely off things was too good to pass up.

"Sounds great!" I grin at him, pushing some hair out of my eyes, "I'll get Joey to drop me off after school." After the bell rings, I run out to find Megan and walk her to her next class, though I'm sure she can find it on her own. But the fast paced walk to the other side of the building gives me a chance to think about life as it stands at the moment. Was this Embry thing going to become a regular thing?

Not to sound girly, but was this the start of some sort of relationship? I knew we were lab partners now, and we went on a sort of group date yesterday, and now today we had plans to go and work on a car together. And that was kind of a date too, right?

"What's on your mind?" Megan bumps into me. I jump, and she knows something's really going on. "Or should I say WHO'S on your mind?" She laughs, and I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm just thinking about what to eat for dinner tonight." I lie, and lick my lips to make it more believable. My short, white skirt seems too tight all of a sudden. Or maybe it's my blue tank top that's making it hard to breath. Either way, I don't feel good.

"Hey, want me to take you to the nurse? You look sick." Megan asks, sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine." I cover quickly, I was getting way too worked up over nothing. This is just what happened when I thought about things too much. "I'm just gonna go sit in Joey's car for a bit." I say, turning around and walking quickly towards the front door. I figured I only had one period until the end of the day anyway, so I might as well just wait out there until the end of the day.

It wasn't until I got out to the car that I realized that I didn't have the key. Huffing, I slid up onto the hood and laid back. The sky was cloud covered, but the sun shining through still hurt my eyes. I kept them over though, trying to make out shapes that weren't there.

"Are you okay?"

I jump at the voice and bolt upright. I sigh when I see it's Paul. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering what you're doing sitting on top of the car. I could break a window so you could get in if you want." He suggests, a cheeky grin on his face.

"No thanks." I answer blandly, and he huffs and settles himself next to me. We sit like that for a couple minutes, me on edge and stiff- as if he may attack- and him completely at ease. "I don't like you." I tell him after another minute.

"I'd like to change that." He whispers, and I can feel his eyes bearing into the side of my head.

"Hey! Get off my car, Whitman!" Joey's voice drifts across the lot, and Paul hoists himself up quickly.

"See you tomorrow, Raylan."


	10. Chapter 10

The thick silence settles between us as we finally get ourselves seated in Joey's car. Megan's seatbelt makes a loud clink that shifts a smile onto everyone's face. There was nothing funny about seatbelts, but for some reason, the click through the silence was enough to give us a short laugh.

"WOO!" I scream, when I flick on the radio and some new song from My Chemical Romance comes on. The things I would do to Gerard Way's body….

Rolling down all of the windows, Joey begins bouncing in his seat, making us all laugh and do the same, as the wind begins to blow our hair wildly around. "I'm seeing Seth tonight!" Megan screams over the wind, and I send her a wink in the rearview mirror.

"I'm seeing Embry!" I scream back, like I'm in love with him, and we actually have some sort of relationship. Giggling like little girls, we both look over to Joey who looks overly perplexed. "Oh calm down, we're just checking out his car." I roll my eyes at him, his eyes lighting up at the mention of a car.

"Car?" He grins, his eye brows pulling up in a 'I'm so in' sort of way, and you can't exactly say no to Joey. "I'll drop us off in La Push then?" He laughs, and turns down the music in the car, so I can actually hear myself think. Buzz kill.

When we step out of the car in La Push , Embry and his friends are just heading into his Garage.

"Ray!" He screams, running towards me like I haven't seen him in forever. Pulling me into a tight hug. I spot Joey's scowl from the corner of my eyes and wink at him. "These are the guys, Jake and Quil." He introduces me, pulling me forward towards the garage and leaves Joey to follow behind like a dog.

"So this is her, huh?" Jake says, and gives me a big smile. Embry talks about me? Like, to his friends? That means he liked me right? RIGHT? What the hell was this, him liking me? And why did I suddenly have butterflies and a stupid look on my face? "This is Paul's girl?" Jake finishes, and I feel everything inside me drop. Paul's girl? I want to say something stupid and weird like, 'No, Embry's girl' but that was weird right? Too weird?

"No, this is my girl." Joey growls out, placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Woah," Quil says, holding his hands up in front of himself "We got a badass over here."


End file.
